


笨拙也是你可爱的地方

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, M/M, Memory Loss, 原作架空, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 佐助任务重伤回来，醒来之后，发现自己原来是鸣人的恋人。





	笨拙也是你可爱的地方

出任务的途中，心脏突然出现了非常严重的筋挛，鸣人差点晕了过去，好在同伴把他及时送回了木叶，不至于导致什么严重的后果。不过在医院里躺了一个晚上后，鸣人的身体就痊愈了。这阵疼痛来得快去得也很快，小樱和纲手婆婆都没有检查出任何问题。也许身体没有预兆出了如此严重的异样，心里七上八下地总觉得非常慌张，鸣人没有立刻接下一个任务，而是待在村子里休息了几天。  
现在看来，这真是他做出的为数不多的正确决定之一。如果那几天鸣人不顾这阵抽痛的警告硬是外出任务，估计就没办法陪着那家伙了。是的，由不得鸣人信不信命这种东西，大概在他回家的第二个晚上，在客厅的鸣人听到了卧室传出的巨大的玻璃破裂的声音，赶进去一看，佐助那家伙竟然像只翅膀整个折断的乌鸦一样栽倒在地上。血液染湿了地毯，房间里升起了血腥味，佐助的斗篷早就被血浸透了。  
送到医院之后，佐助直接进了抢救室。手术的间歇，小樱焦头烂额地从手术室出来，满脸疲惫。  
“先是你莫名其妙地倒下了，接着轮到佐助。你们两个能不能让人省点心？”  
“对不起……佐助现在没事吧？”  
“暂时威胁不到生命，但不知道会不会有什么影响。”小樱盯着鸣人说，“他的脑袋不知道被什么砸中，大出血了。”  
“诶？”  
小樱又投入紧锣密鼓的手术当中。  
鸣人大概在手术室旁边的塑料椅上坐了十几个小时，浑身都没知觉了，也不知道中途直愣愣地睡着了几次。在这段时间里，不断有人过来和他说话。鸣人记得鹿丸、牙和佐井，不过肯定还有些别人在他意识不清的时候来过。他们一开始想劝他去休息，之后就放弃了只给他带来咖啡和食物。  
突然间，手术中的红灯暗了，两扇门唰一下打开，在鸣人还在与疲惫作斗争的时候，佐助被推了出来。病床的滚轮在地上轱辘轱辘地滑动，金属与金属碰撞出沉闷的声响。从鸣人面前一闪而过的佐助脸上罩着氧气面罩，身上还插着一排不知道什么用处的管子。他踉踉跄跄地跟了上去。好在佐助只在限制探望的重症病房待了几个小时后就转进了普通的单人病房，鸣人也因为小樱的特殊关照而睡在了房里的另一张备用床上。那张床比佐助的普通病床矮上一半，睡觉时他伸出手轻轻搭在佐助输液的冰凉的手上。在迷糊的意识里，鸣人意识到原来人每根手指头都有它自己微弱的心跳。还好，佐助还好好活着。  
还以为佐助第二天就会醒来，结果他一连昏迷了好几天。小樱说他不过是太累了，在睡觉而已。鸣人不得不耐心地坐在佐助身旁，没事就剥一个橘子放在他的床头。床头当然还有他最喜欢的番茄。他不管什么时候醒来都能吃到。  
不知道第几天，小樱例行走进来检查佐助的状态，她看着鸣人叹了一口气，手中的活没一刻停下来，不断地检查着各种仪表上的数值。  
“你也关心过头了吧，看看你几天没剃胡子了，脸上都灰蒙蒙的一片，简直像个大叔。”  
“我哪有心情啊？”  
“等佐助醒来看到你这幅鬼样，估计立刻就和你分手了。”小樱摇了摇头。  
“他看过我更邋遢的模样咧。”鸣人满不在乎地说。  
又过了三天，在清晨，佐助在大部分人都还在睡梦中时睁开了眼，他爬着红血丝的眼睛盯着苍白的天花板，花了不知道多久理解周围垂下的白色帘子。他刚想抬手，却发现自己的手指被一只从床下伸上来的手轻轻地握住了。  
鸣人是第一个发现佐助清醒的人，他几乎在佐助慢慢地把手从他的掌心里抽出来的那一刻就从床上弹了起来。他的肾上腺素激增，导致流向大脑的血液变得很少，鸣人凑到佐助的面前，支支吾吾地不知道想说些什么。  
佐助伸手把鸣人的脑袋推开，有些不适地皱起了眉头，他说：“你是谁？请离我远一点。”  
“佐助！你终于醒过来了，太好了，你还活着！”鸣人用力地把佐助抱在怀里，脑袋埋在佐助的脖颈间。佐助的身上都是点滴苦涩冰凉的气味。  
佐助僵硬得像一块木头，他眨了一下眼睛，缓慢却坚定地把鸣人推开。  
“对不起，你到底是谁？我不喜欢你离我这么近。“  
大概在佐助第三次推开鸣人并且厉声警告鸣人不许再靠近他的时候，鸣人才终于发现佐助与往常的差别。现在佐助的神情是温怒的，如果是平时讨厌他接近的时刻，佐助会瞪着鸣人，用眼神警告他：你敢过来我就用天照把你烧成灰烬。现在的佐助太温和了，尽管他的眼神里写满了讨厌和拒绝，但还没有到要用天照甚至须佐的程度。  
“我是鸣人啊，你的男朋——老公。”鸣人给自己提了一个等级。  
“鸣……人？”佐助盯着鸣人，微微皱起眉头，试探性地说出了一个名字，“漩涡鸣人？”  
“这不是想起来了吗！”鸣人探过头想要亲一下佐助。  
佐助扭头避开了鸣人，低头犹豫了很久，才缓缓开口道：”奇怪，我知道你叫什么，可是我根本想不起来任何其他的事情。”  
“喂，开玩笑吧。”  
“谁知道呢。”佐助的右手摸了摸左手凸起的指关节，喃喃地说。  
大体来说，失忆的佐助倒是比从前的佐助更好相处了。佐助在知道自己的确丢失了很大一部分记忆之后，很快冷静了下来。纲手说不一定什么时候佐助就会想起之前的记忆。鸣人倒是比佐助更焦虑，毕竟佐助几乎把他整个都忘掉了。他们可是经历了生死才都走到一起，鸣人决不允许佐助被什么乱七八糟的东西打了一下就把鸣人整个给忘了。  
佐助出院之后回到了他和鸣人两个人的公寓，他正在热心观察着窗边一盆冒了一点小绿苗的仙人掌。鸣人在厨房里，接着煮泡面的借口拿锅撒气，差点就把锅刷出一个破洞。  
今天的天气好得出奇，下午焦糖色的阳光照在佐助苍白的脸上，他垂着眼帘的模样就像在微风中陷入了轻浅的睡眠。鸣人用筷子戳了戳泡面，闷闷不乐地盯着佐助的侧脸。  
鸣人把泡面咚一声丢到桌上，佐助用筷子试探性地挑起一根放到嘴里尝了尝味道，脸色立刻就变了。他放下筷子，连第二口都不愿意吃。  
“你以前很喜欢啊。”鸣人不悦地说。  
“是吗？我完全不能理解为什么“我”会喜欢吃这种东西，又黏又油。”佐助站起来踱到窗边继续观察盆里的仙人掌。  
“你到底什么毛病！你不喜欢吃我煮的面就算了，你现在就打算站在这里晒一整天太阳？你是植物还是怎么的，进化到能靠光合作用为生了？”  
佐助悠悠地说：“我没有钱出去吃饭。”  
鸣人一腔怒火憋在心底无处发泄，沉默中他怒不可遏地咆哮了一声，夺门而出。  
佐助用手戳了一下仙人掌绿色的软软的白色的刺，从窗口看到街道里鸣人飞奔的身影。  
大概在十分钟之后，那个金发的家伙又回来了，这次手里抓着一个塑料袋。  
”喂，这里面是热好的木鱼饭团和番茄汁，你最喜欢的东西。这回总该可以乖乖吃饭了吧？“  
剥开纸包装的佐助有些犹豫地盯着眼前的热腾腾的饭团，小声地嘀咕道：”……这些东西是我喜欢的食物吗？“  
白米饭散发出诱人的香气，一口咬下之后，木鱼的咸味滑入嘴中。佐助又喝了番茄汁，酸酸的口味让他精神为之一振。就算失去了大部分的记忆，但是身体还是记得吃这些食物时的反应。佐助的脸庞浮现出了淡淡的红晕，一直紧绷的脸颊也缓缓放松下来。  
鸣人搅拌着糊成一团的泡面，尝了一口，冰冷的泡面根本就没有味道。  
两个人待在同一个房间里，一整个下午，不管鸣人问佐助什么，佐助都是一副困惑不已的表情。佐助靠在沙发上又睡着了，鸣人只好把好几天没清理落满灰尘的家从里到外打扫了一遍。晚上七点，佐助才终于醒了过来。他伸了个懒腰，去洗手间的时候发现毛巾架上有一蓝一灰两块毛巾，牙杯里也有两只牙刷。这里的一切都是双份的，而且每一个佐助选择的物件，握在手心里的时候都会让佐助产生一种熟悉的感觉。  
刚洗完脸抬起头就看到镜子里倒映出鸣人的脸庞，他倚靠在门框上，神色怪异地盯着佐助。  
“有什么事吗？”佐助问。  
“喂。”鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，“你不会真的把我是谁给忘得一干二净了吧？”  
“非常抱歉，我真的什么都记不得。”  
鸣人走过来，捏住佐助的手腕，伸手将他禁锢在洗手台前。佐助的身体往后倒，以其极不舒服的姿势压在了镜子上。  
“你会忘了我？哼，没关系，你会记起来的。”  
不等佐助拒绝，鸣人的嘴唇压了上来，一根湿滑的舌头伸进来堵住了佐助的嘴。  
“唔……”佐助发出了沉闷的哼声，他扭动手腕想要睁开金发的男人，但对方却早有准备地用力将他的手腕压在镜子上牢牢地卡住。佐助想要扭动胯部摆脱鸣人的那刻，他也伸手掐住了佐助腰上的某一处凹陷，佐助浑身一软，差点从洗手台上摔了下去。鸣人的吻具有强烈的掠夺性，这不像恋人的吻，而像敌人的吻。鸣人到底和他是什么关系？  
“唔、唔！……呃，哈……”佐助只好趁鸣人饶过他嘴唇的那一刻，大口地吸入氧气。佐助满脸通红，不知道是缺氧还是因为其他什么原因。  
鸣人没有放过佐助，他贴着佐助的嘴唇说话，让自己说话时的每一次震颤都去感染佐助。  
“你这家伙还没失去记忆之前最喜欢这种吻法了，现在你的身体是怎么反应？大脑罢工了，总不至于连身体都变成一张白纸了吧？”  
佐助的眉间轻轻地皱了起来，他的身体凝聚不起任何的力量去反抗鸣人，原来鸣人对这具身体的控制已经到了这种地步。佐助低声说：“原来你是这种性格的家伙吗？”  
“……你真的忘了我吗？”  
为什么突然露出了这么悲伤的表情……佐助叹了一口气看向别处。刚刚还是拿枪抵着别人胸膛的兴致勃勃的杀人狂，现在却成了一只失去爱人而不断在熟悉的水域徘徊的鸳鸯。  
“忘了也没办法吧。”  
“……佐助。”鸣人把佐助的下巴拧回来，以一种奇怪的眼神看着佐助，先前湛蓝透明的眼睛就像被搅浑的湖水一样浑浊，“你不要这样说哦。”  
鸣人压在下巴上的力度是那么重，重得几乎都要将佐助整个碾碎。  
“我说，忘了也没办法吧。你突然闯进来强吻我还一副要继续往下做些什么的样子，这就算是我的恋人吗？哈？我找了一个只会施暴的虐待狂？”  
“你说我是虐待狂？”  
鸣人睁大眼睛瞪着佐助。一阵咯吱咯吱的声音不知道从哪里响起，佐助吞下一口唾沫，意识到那是鸣人磨牙的声音。虽说鸣人已经和九尾和解，但在鸣人愤怒到难以控制自己情绪的时候，九尾的查克拉还是会溢出并且裹住他的皮肤。所有佐助被鸣人禁锢住的地方都像被烧起来一样疼。佐助咬住了牙，不论如何也不吭一声。  
“你想强暴我？嗯？”佐助哧一声笑了出来，“你确定我们是爱人，而不是你单方面强暴我？”  
“佐助，别再说了！别再说了……”鸣人摇了摇头，红色的眼睛中间的瞳孔像一只狐狸一样细细长长。鸣人凑近佐助，佐助感受到鸣人传来的灼人的体温。当鸣人靠得越近，佐助的呼吸就越无法抑制地急促。与此同时，佐助发现自己必须压制住身体渴望贴到鸣人身上的冲动。鸣人像一只动物一样嗅了嗅佐助的脖子，张嘴的时候，佐助清晰地听见了鸣人喉咙发出的如同野兽一样的咕噜声。  
“呃……！”  
佐助的脖子被鸣人一口咬住了，那一下的刺痛让佐助倒抽了一口凉气。佐助的身体开始战栗，他做了好几个深呼吸，才慢慢缓解了身体的恐惧。  
“炎盾……”佐助的眼睛转红，写轮眼开始飞速旋转，就在查克拉凝固的过程中，鸣人伸出舌头舔起了佐助脖子上的伤口，他还追踪起佐助脖颈的纹理，一路舔到了佐助的锁骨。在锁骨中央的那块区域，鸣人用力地啄起佐助的皮肤，在上面舔出了一个深色的吻痕。痒痒涩涩的感觉让佐助蜷起身子，查克拉全都散了。  
不管佐助信不信，这具身体已经不能抵抗这个金发男人了。糟透了，佐助从没想过自己会对别人依赖至此。  
但佐助相信自己，在被别人挖掘身体的敏感点到了这种地步的同时，他一定也会对这个男人的身体了如指掌。尽管现在佐助想不起任何事情，但他的身体一定还记得——虽然羞愤至极，但佐助也只能放松自己任身体去行动。  
把佐助的上衣全部解开之后，鸣人舔咬着佐助的胸脯。佐助整个人都坐在洗手台上，无力地弓着身子，承受着鸣人的进攻。身体的确很诚实，对鸣人的每一个动作都回以诚实的反应。鸣人感受到佐助不再反抗，尽量反而把身体展开任他探索。鸣人的怒火也渐渐退去，火红的尾兽查克拉也从他的身上一点点消去。鸣人捏着佐助左侧的乳头，摩擦着佐助右侧的后腰，佐助的身体开始轻轻颤抖，眼睛也紧紧地闭在了一起。  
“哈……”  
就在鸣人卸下佐助的武装的那一刻，就像所有故意折磨人的三流小说一样，门铃适时地响了起来。  
“叮咚——”  
鸣人企图忽略掉那不解风情的声响，但它却再次连响了两次。  
“叮咚、叮咚——”  
“不去开门的话会被怀疑吧？”衣服基本上被扒光的佐助坐在洗手台上笑出了声。  
“不要管他……！”  
“鸣人，喂，鸣人，你在不在啊！”按门铃的那家伙嫌门铃还不够煞风景，开始捶门了。  
“……”鸣人松开佐助，烦躁地低吼了一声，跑出去开门。  
看到鸣人离开的佐助终于松了一口气。他从洗手台上滑下来，转身之后在镜子里看到了布满了一块又一块吻痕与咬痕的胸膛。佐助别过脸不再看镜子里的自己，他尽快扣好了扣子，接着把水龙头打开掬了一抔水打在脸上。  
鸣人一脸不爽地靠在沙发上，像斗败的狮子。  
佐助从洗手间里走出来，鸣人正一脸欲求不满地看着他，不过此外没有其他任何动作。没有冲上来把他压在地上强吻他，没有撕掉他的衣服，也没有强制摸他的身体。鸣人只不过以一种想让佐助整个烧起来的眼神死死地盯着他。  
“怎么，不继续做了？”佐助调戏道。  
“哼。”鸣人别过头，“反正你也觉得我是在强暴你。”  
“刚刚那人是谁？”  
“是牙！”鸣人咬牙切齿地说，“他给你送了一袋番茄，我放在桌上了。”  
“那他人呢？”  
“我把他赶走了！我没把他揍成一块垃圾都算好啦！”  
“哼哼。”佐助耸了耸肩，跳了一只番茄送进自己的嘴里。  
“你真的很过分。”鸣人幽幽地说，“连牙都记得，却把我给忘了。”  
那时候，幸好佐助背对着鸣人，否则不知道鸣人又要露出什么样伤心的表情。  
晚上睡觉的时候，佐助不顾鸣人的哀求，在别的房间铺好了自己的床。不知道鸣人这夜睡得怎么样，反正佐助基本上没睡着。虽然没有表现得太无所适从，但对于这个几乎陌生的世界，佐助不可能一点也不慌张。最后，佐助安慰自己道：反正最差的情况就是听这具身体最原始的反应，和鸣人上床就上床吧，他也不想扭转些什么局面。如果在失去记忆之前，他和鸣人是一对情侣，他也能在记忆再次回来之前，和鸣人假装成一对情侣。如果他们的确是情侣，而不是什么扭曲的关系的话……鉴于今天鸣人暴虐的举动，佐助有充分的可能性相信鸣人和之前的自己有些不为人知的秘密。  
而孤枕难眠的鸣人也想了许多。失去了一大部分记忆的佐助让他觉得陌生无比。不管怎么说，那家伙确实是佐助无疑。但这种佐助原本是会在两个人h的时候大声抱怨“喂，还不够！”的男人啊，如今的表现却像他们两刚刚在一起那时拘谨的模样。啊，当然了，毕竟佐助失忆了嘛。就算失忆了，嘴巴还是一样毒，居然还叫他“虐待狂”什么的。佐助到底知不知道在失去记忆之前，他自己到底有多喜欢粗暴的做爱？哎，肯定忘了。毕竟佐助失忆了！  
算了，失忆就失忆了吧。就当鸣人要再追佐助一次，他又不是不熟悉这个过程——一次又一次地追逐佐助，这只不过是又一次新的追求而已。  
鸣人下定决心，明天一定要对佐助客气一点，就把他暂时当成自己的朋友那样对待，等佐助的戒备心放下了，又一次爱上他了，他再慢慢把撒下的网一点点收回来，再一次让佐助坠入他的爱的陷阱。  
嗯，就这么办，也只能这么办了。鸣人想。  
第二天醒来的时候，佐助见到鸣人的那一刻，神情就变得非常不自然。他在厨房和洗手间之间来回走了好几趟，最后才找到某一个空档绕到客厅，摸了摸鸣人的脑袋，语气生硬地说了声“早安”。  
正在为了昨晚的失眠而昏昏欲睡的鸣人哈欠打到一半，被佐助伸手一摸，一口气噎在鼻尖，呼也不是吸也不是，脸涨得通红。  
“啊、啊？早、早安……”鸣人磕磕绊绊地说。  
“哦……嗯，昨晚睡得好吗？”佐助极不自然地坐到了鸣人的身边。  
“呃？噢……还可以，你呢？”鸣人连忙把这只球打了回去。  
“不差。”  
“就是还可以咯……”  
“嗯。”  
“鸣人……”  
“佐助……”  
“你想说什么？”鸣人不知所措得地问道。  
“没什么……今天想一起出去看电影吗？”  
“诶？“鸣人睁大眼睛看着佐助。  
佐助不得不把鸣人的脑袋推开，这家伙凑得太近了，而且眼睛居然像宝石一样好看，一不小心佐助就会陷进去。  
“我没听错吧，佐助想和我一起去看电影吗？呜呜……你以前从来都不肯答应和我一起出去看电影噢。”鸣人兴奋地在房间里来回踱步，“那这就算是约会咯？”  
看着上蹿下跳的鸣人，佐助的心情奇妙地变好了。不管怎么样，人到底还是社会性的动物啊，自己的举动能让对方这么开心，这种好心情最终也会传达到自己身上。  
鸣人开始忙手忙脚地打理起了自己。说是打理，鸣人只是把平常的上忍服换掉，穿了一套宽松舒适的休闲服而已。即使只是换一套衣服，鸣人的气质也发生了巨大的转变，脱掉沉闷的忍者服取掉护额后，鸣人的笑容比平时更闪亮耀眼。  
“走吧！”鸣人俯下身搭住佐助的双肩。  
“靠得太近了……”佐助别过头。  
鸣人露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
啊，这家伙是灯泡吗？佐助不悦地想道。  
鸣人穿着橘色的休闲服，而佐助一如既往地披着黑色的斗篷。两个人并肩而行，有几次在人烟稀少的街道上，鸣人的手指试探地悄悄地碰了几下佐助地手背，不过每一次佐助都好好地把手收了回去，鸣人每次失望之后，又得装作无事发生地把手垫到脑袋后面。佐助注意到鸣人的小动作，忍不住无声地笑了起来。和鸣人做情侣，看他笨拙的模样，原来是这么有趣的一件事。这样一想，佐助突然有些羡慕起来。  
两个人都不是喜欢看电影的类型，不过鸣人觉得和佐助在一起干什么都快乐。在放映室陷入一片黑暗之后，佐助撑着自己的脑袋，心不在焉地盯着画面不断切换着的幕布。这是一部冒险动作电影，有许多惊险的镜头。但是就算是全片里最惊险的部分也比不上鸣人和佐助之间战斗的十分之一。来看这种电影真是下下之选，如果不是提防着贼心不死的鸣人，佐助差点就要在电影院睡着了。  
放映室的灯终于缓缓亮了起来，佐助揉了揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰。  
很无聊吧，鸣人。佐助刚想对鸣人说，但鸣人却激动地拉住佐助。  
“太精彩了，男主角从悬崖上摔下去的那一幕真是惊险！”  
哈？佐助不可置信地盯着鸣人。从悬崖上摔下去？你在开什么玩笑，你可是好多次差点就被天照烧死被雷切杀死的男人啊，你居然会觉得从悬崖上摔下去很危险？  
想要出口嘲讽鸣人，但鸣人脸上兴奋的表情却怎么看都不像装出来的。佐助无奈地叹了一口气，把那些话都送进了垃圾桶，只剩下一句：“你喜欢就好。”  
这回换鸣人无所适从了，刚刚佐助还一脸鄙夷的表情，结果最后却是一句“你喜欢就好”？有没有搞错，不嘲笑他的佐助还算佐助吗？这家伙与其说是失忆，不如说是撞坏了脑子！不过这一撞居然还把他的性格撞得这么温和，鸣人想，他应该高兴才对。他到底在不爽什么啊。  
“佐助……”鸣人歪着脑袋观察着他，小声地说，“你不会发烧了吧。”  
“干嘛？”佐助瞪了他一眼。  
唔……这回像佐助一点了，但是，为什么他一定要自己的恋人和自己对着干啊。到底是佐助的脑袋有问题还是他的脑袋有问题？  
就在鸣人冥思苦想的时候，佐助敲了一下鸣人的脑袋，鸣人困惑地看向佐助，佐助一下子就把鸣人的心思全部看穿了，而噗嗤一声轻笑了出来。佐助说：“白痴，现在该去吃午餐了，我们去一乐吧。”  
“咦，一乐！”鸣人快步追上领先的佐助，瞥见了佐助脸上轻松的笑容，鸣人说，“你知道我喜欢吃一乐啊。”  
“……你不喜欢吗？刚刚大脑一闪而过这个店名。”  
“看起来你不仅知道我喜欢吃一乐，还记得怎么从这里走到一乐。”鸣人说。  
“……大概身体还记得吧。”  
鸣人大摇大摆地走在佐助身边，眯起了眼睛，宛如一只餍足的坏猫，得意地说：“看来佐助还真是爱我啊，就算暂时想不起来我的事情，潜意识里却还牢牢地记着所有事情！”  
佐助盯着眼前的道路，心想：这个混蛋还真是喜欢蹬鼻子上脸……这也难怪失忆前的自己会这么喜欢跟他对着干，不，就算是现在，佐助也想要狠狠地取笑鸣人，只不过取笑的最好时机已经过去了，只好让这家伙洋洋自得一阵子了。  
在进一乐拉面店之前，鸣人碰到了一些缠住他的路人，只能让佐助先进去替他点餐。鸣人说他要叉烧拉面，佐助点完，又告诉老板他要双份的叉烧。  
鸣人撩开帘子坐了进来，和老板打过招呼之后，他盯着佐助的侧脸不放，似乎想要欣赏个够。拉面店的位置很狭窄，佐助根本找不到地方躲开鸣人。在等餐的十分钟里，佐助的确也试过干脆扭过头用尽可能冷冰冰的注视浇熄鸣人眼里的热情，但鸣人看着他的双眼从来没有暗淡哪怕一点。眼底的热情愈演愈烈，到后来，鸣人甚至眯起了眼，露出了一丝暧昧不清的笑容。  
这家伙正处在发情期吗……  
佐助认输地低下了头，鸣人随即发出胜利的笑声。  
拉面冒着热气端了上来，散发出肉与骨汤的香气。鸣人啪一声掰开筷子，拨开一片叉烧之后，略有些惊讶地说：“双份的叉烧……佐助，你真的失忆了？”  
佐助拨弄着眼前那碗拉面里的番茄，夹起一块放进嘴里。  
果然不管是什么时候的鸣人都喜欢双份叉烧，而且似乎没失忆前的佐助也总是帮他点双份的叉烧。  
“你还记不记得——哦，这个你肯定忘了。”鸣人尝了一块叉烧，说，“我有一次因为你没有帮我点双份的叉烧而和你大吵过一架。那时候店里的生意特别好，你却忘了提前和大叔说好要双份的叉烧了，最后我根本就没吃饱。我们就因为这点小事大吵了一架……你骂我，要我要吃东西的话自己去点。那时候我们明明刚刚在一起，却也是吵得最凶的时候，你看，连双份叉烧的事情都吵得起来！那时我一直觉得我关照你太多而你根本不在乎我的死活，只不过我一直缠着你才勉强和我在一起而已。”  
“嗯。”坐在一旁的佐助，仿佛听着别人的回忆。他也想说服自己，这就是他的记忆，不过大脑却没有给出任何的反应。大脑虽然没有任何回应，但是心却像被掏空了一样空虚。  
“不过，你还是喜欢我的吧！”  
鸣人的手抓着筷子，他盯着那碗面不敢看一眼佐助。  
好不容易让佐助也喜欢上他，但是现在又得重新来过……这一次佐助还会像之前那样回应他的心情吗？可恶，什么时候变得这么疑神疑鬼了。大叔果然会在不知不觉间变得脆弱，如果在以前，他才不会想这么多，他一定会不顾一切地追求佐助。  
“谁知道呢。”佐助说。  
鸣人垮下了肩膀，他知道佐助是这样糟糕的脾气，哪壶不开提哪壶。他们两个就像两块石头在一起，在不断的撞击中磨碎对方的棱角。在一起生活就是这样，免不了互相牺牲。  
就在鸣人不吭一声的时候，佐助拿起筷子夹走了一块鸣人碗里的叉烧，在鸣人不知所措的注视中吃了下去。  
“好油，也就只有你这样的吊车尾喜欢吃这么多叉烧。”佐助吐了吐舌头。  
“喂，那是我的叉烧！”  
“反正我已经吃了。”佐助说，“喏，给你一块番茄。”  
“恶！拒绝蔬菜。”  
“给我吃下去！啊，张嘴！”  
“喂，你的写轮眼怎么转起来了，不要对我用幻、幻、幻……唔……咳、咳咳！”  
回公寓的路上，鸣人还卡着自己的脖子，企图把那块基本上完全消化掉的番茄从胃里吐出来。佐助信步走在鸣人身旁，享受着夜晚的清凉。夜风撩开他的斗篷，如同精灵一般钻进去与他玩闹。街道上的行人并不多，鸣人说话的声音在夜幕初上之时有些遥远。  
鸣人说了什么笑话，佐助成功被逗笑了。佐助的笑很轻盈，像一滴落在热铁板上的水滴似的很快就蒸发不见了。太过易逝的笑容让鸣人难过，佐助的脸不应该由什么隔绝笑容的材料制作而成。鸣人的一声都在挑战各种各样的难题，他要再一次挑战佐助，他要让佐助能够无所顾忌地大笑出声。  
”佐助、佐助，我要给你释一个魔法……“  
”你又想干嘛？“  
鸣人在街角突然停下来，伸手合上佐助的眼睛。佐助耐着性子等待鸣人的下一步动作，夜风从他的斗篷里飘出去，吹过墙壁、电线杆和鸣人的衣服，发出沙沙的声音。  
“你想干嘛？”  
“不要急。“  
鸣人的声音是上扬的，大概脸庞上正是一个大大的笑容，像朵沐浴在阳光中的向日葵似的，灿烂、富有朝气。  
”现在我要你诚实地回答我——佐助，你会不会时常觉得孤独？“  
”……“佐助叹了一口气，说，”嗯。“  
”你曾经觉得世界抛弃你了？“  
鸣人听起来就像是某个三流马戏团的魔术师，正要表演些蹩脚的障眼法。不过佐助知道鸣人什么都变不出来，鸣人唯一会做的就是在手里搓出一个螺旋丸。如果他真的敢给佐助搓个螺旋丸出来，而且还把这一连串的戏弄当成魔术，佐助就要用天照教他做人。宇智波的魔术——直到把你烧成灰烬为止都不会熄灭的黑色火焰！  
”伸出手，佐助。“鸣人说，”抬起你的左手，我会让这一切烦恼都跑光光。“  
”喂，我好像没有叫你帮忙吧。“  
”你照我的话做就是了，再多嘴我就亲你。“  
”恶……“  
佐助的眉头越皱越紧。鸣人会做什么？他没听到螺旋丸滋滋的声音，也没感受到九尾模式特殊的查克拉。鸣人好像还是鸣人，那么意外性No.1的忍者。佐助慢慢地抬起左手，心惊肉跳。在和鸣人合力攻击辉夜姬的时候，他也没有过如此惊慌失措的情绪。焦躁的心情从闭上眼的那一刻就开始堆积，那家伙为什么要让他闭眼，难道要抹些什么在他手上然后用九尾模式飞快地逃走？鸣人不知道他会瞬身术吗？  
有什么暖烘烘的东西接住了他的手，佐助动了动手指，鸣人发出了轻轻的笑声。垫在佐助手下的是鸣人的手。  
“睁开眼吧！”  
佐助连忙睁开眼，发现中指上出现了一枚金属色的指环。仔细一看，这不是普通的易拉罐拉环吗？佐助收回手在眼前晃了晃。  
“佐助，不管什么事情发生我都会在你身边的。”鸣人笑了起来，脸庞泛起红晕。  
“你说的魔法就是这个吗？”  
“嗯，是恋爱！”鸣人说，“佐助，我喜……“  
佐助立刻堵住鸣人的嘴，瞪着他说：”你的脸皮真够厚的，一厢情愿地给我套上指环，还说些什么恋爱之类的蠢话，真受不了。“  
上一秒还摇着尾巴的鸣人立刻就垂下了耳朵，可怜兮兮地盯着佐助。佐助都能在脑内联想到这家伙像只主人要离家时伤心的大型犬一样扒住自己的样子。  
”干嘛一副受伤的样子？“  
我最受不了看到你这幅样子了，不知道为什么，反正就是从里到尾都觉得难受。  
”你这样是在对我道德绑架！“  
狗狗眼。  
”我没有义务回应你的感情！“  
水光光的狗狗眼。  
”你再这样看我我就要烧掉你了！“  
狗狗眼的家伙发出了哀鸣。  
佐助近乎崩溃地抓住鸣人的手腕，用瞬身术立刻到了附近的自动贩卖机，买了一瓶软饮，拽过鸣人的手在鸣人左手的中指上套上了和自己一样的易拉罐拉环。事毕，佐助还把那罐瞬间就被自己捏得有些变形的软饮塞到鸣人手里。  
”这是你的饮料，不许浪费！“  
鸣人还在佐助一连串雷厉风行的动作的余韵中神情恍惚。他喝了一口甜味的饮料，和周围空气都变得冷冰冰的佐助走在回公寓的路上。他突然说：”这样我们就算结婚了吧？“  
”……“在一旁的佐助浑身一僵。他刚刚好像和这家伙互相交换了戒指来着？呃，不、不、不，那种玩意怎么能算得上是戒指？  
“和你第二次结婚了，佐助。”鸣人笑了笑。  
“第二次？”  
“不要那么吃惊嘛……哇，我还是第一次看到你这么夸张的表情，好想找人拍下来。”鸣人说，“你不记得了也没办法，但我们早就已经约定终生了。”  
”约定终生？“  
”去年夏天我们在看烟火的时候就已经说好要一直在一起了。“  
鸣人一脸沉醉于回忆的表情，佐助却突然松了一口气，他不以为然地说：“什么？那就算结婚吗？我还以为我们已经在木叶办过结婚典礼了。”  
“哼！很遗憾，木叶还不允许公开这种关系。”  
佐助说：“那你是在去年才决定和我一直在一起的吗？我这边可是在终焉之谷就决定要把我们的交往延长到一辈子了。”  
“哈！？”鸣人说，“那我在十三岁见到你的时候就决定要和你当一辈子的朋友了！”  
“我在河堤边就已经看中你了！”  
“我、我在出生的时候……”  
“闭嘴！”佐助敲了一下鸣人的脑袋，“是我赢了！”  
“佐助！”  
佐助得意地朝鸣人笑了一下，但是，他很快意识到他和鸣人的对决主题是“谁更爱对方”或是“谁更想和对方结婚”，他的笑容僵在脸上，脸唰一下变得通红。  
夜里睡觉的时候，佐助在静悄悄的夜里想着鸣人所说的约定终身的场景。鸣人说是在夏季的烟火大会上，也许鸣人趁烟火一朵接着一朵在夜空中绽开的时候，对佐助说出了表白的话，也许他们还在烟火将天空点亮如白昼的时刻接吻了。那场景一定非常令人难忘。  
佐助伸手拿来放在床头柜上的易拉罐指环，放在眼前观察。这个举动太幼稚、太白痴了。难道这家伙因为第二次求婚而开始态度随意起来了吗？虽然他一点也不在乎，但为什么属于他的就只是路边套个指环而已？求婚这种事情，不应该好好安排吗？  
不过，当时他的求婚也非常匆忙仓促，单单在夜里向她展示出了戒指，并表示希望她能与自己一起延续宇智波的血脉。这些话毫无浪漫可言，可能还不如吊车尾所说的“我会一直陪在你身边”，而且佐助根本连做出这个承诺的勇气都没有，他有太多的事情要去承担，根本不可能陪在自己的妻子身边。  
佐助闭上眼，脑海中浮现出对他许下诺言的鸣人。那时他并没有觉得有什么大不了，毕竟在他自己的世界中，鸣人也一直对他说这种话。  
“我会陪在你身边的。”  
“我们是一辈子的羁绊。”  
“佐助……”  
佐助翻过身，凝望着一片模糊的黑暗。鸣人的声音不断在心里回响。  
醒来的那一刻，佐助发现自己被传送到了这个平行时空，拿暂时失忆作为借口。他知道当时所触碰的时空卷轴是时效性的，本想隐瞒自己的身份过几天回到原时空就当什么都没发生过。但出乎意料的是，这个世界里的自己居然和鸣人在一起了。  
这几天他装出一副鸣人男友的样子，装出一副已经和鸣人在一起很久了的样子，但在这短短的伪装时间中，他已经快要把一切都当成真的了。这个鸣人和他的朋友一样莽撞、冲动和热情，他们喜欢的东西是一样的，甚至连对他说的话都是一样的——我们是永远的——朋友、恋人。  
现在他已经搞不清楚，对他说过相同的话的鸣人是不是拥有着和这个世界鸣人一样的心情，他到底……是不是和自己拥有着类似的心情。  
佐助从床上爬起来，走到厨房想给自己倒一杯水。也许是命运在和他开玩笑，鸣人也正好在同时从房间出来打算去厨房喝水。  
“你也口渴了吗？”鸣人低头揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。  
“嗯。”  
佐助倒水的时候，鸣人从身后抱住了他，把脑袋抵在他的肩膀上，胸脯因为均匀的呼吸平稳地张合着，稳健的心跳从佐助的背后传来。  
看佐助没有抵抗，鸣人得寸进尺地把佐助紧紧地搂在了怀里。好久没有紧紧地抱住佐助了，鸣人眷恋地把脸埋在他的颈肩，用力地吸了一口饱含着佐助气味的氧气。  
“其实你已经想起来了吧。”鸣人说，“今天晚上，你提到了终焉之谷和我们小时候相遇的事情。”  
佐助不知道说些什么，他捏着杯柄，站在原地一动不动。  
“为什么老是喜欢折磨我呢？佐助，你总是若即若离，这是你的游戏吗？”  
佐助把夜间冰凉的空气纳入体内，再缓缓地呼出。  
“我好喜欢你啊，佐助……光是这样抱着你，我就已经高兴得不行了。但为什么我就是无法满足，除了抱着你我还想做很多事情。我不应该对你要求太多对不对？我应该把自己的一切都给你，那样的话，能让你高兴一点吗？”  
佐助动也不能动，仿佛被强大的忍术束缚在了原地。如果这是月读的话，就让他赶快醒来吧。为什么要让他面对鸣人脆弱的一面？明明这是他无法触碰的东西。  
“佐助……”鸣人喃喃地说，蠕动的双唇在背部引起了一阵战栗，这阵战栗一直蔓延到了佐助的心底。  
“我……”佐助终于冲破施加于他身上的所有沉重的束缚，颤抖地开口了，但是到嘴边的话，只不过是，“我不知道……”  
佐助打开鸣人环在他腰间的手，轻轻地用不可阻挡的力量推开了鸣人贴着他的胸膛。鸣人果然又一次毫不掩饰地露出了伤心的表情。佐助看着鸣人的眼睛，又将视线滑到他的鼻尖，没办法再看下去了。生活在幸福中的男人才会这么任性放肆。在佐助自己的世界中，鸣人被成堆的工作掩埋，每次见面最多的动作就是打哈欠。疲惫成了盖在他脸上的一层面纱，模糊了他的所有情绪。  
佐助转身想走，他满心都想着赶快回到原本的世界。他的心里乱成了一团麻，脑袋空荡荡的，眼睛已经有些不适时的发热。在他转身的那一瞬间，鸣人伸手拽住了佐助的手腕，趁他毫无防备之时推到冰箱上吻了上去。身后冰箱的制冷器发出嗡嗡的运转声，深夜静谧的黑暗中，仿佛有什么像鸟一样轻盈的东西滑翔而过。鸣人的吻掠夺着佐助口中的空气，舌尖碾过舌苔、牙齿和牙龈，佐助无法反抗，就像摔在岸边翅膀被捆在一起飞鹰，无论如何竭力挣扎，都会被涨潮时的海水渐渐吞没。  
“唔、唔……”  
佐助用尽力气才睁开自己的眼，他憎恨自己的写轮眼，它将鸣人紧闭的眼睛的所有细节都映在了心里。写轮眼在无声地转动，不停地变换图案，三勾玉、万花筒，在战斗时才使用的极其敏感的视觉感觉到了鸣人的每一个细微的变化，每一次鸣人将眉头皱得更紧，每一次鸣人绷起太阳穴，每一次鸣人张合嘴唇改变亲吻的角度。过载的信息录入佐助的大脑，带着几乎无法承受的充沛的感情，折磨着他。  
不要伤害他……  
漩涡鸣人。  
佐助缓缓地闭上眼，却仍然感受到眼皮底下写轮眼传来的阵阵疼痛。左眼的轮回眼很平静，太平静了，那股平静对比过酸痛不已的写轮眼之后甚至熬成了一种特殊的甜蜜。  
有什么东西从右眼中流出，鼻子酸酸的。佐助伸手抱住了鸣人，就像在低处的人朝着高处的人伸出了手。  
不要哭，不管在哪个世界，佐助都一直在注视着你，观察着你，记录着你。  
虽然在某些世界中，那些佐助会和你保持一定的距离，但不论世事如何，他仍然在一直陪伴着你，以你知道或者不知道的方式。  
恋人、朋友，或者是敌人；一个鸣人，一个佐助；一个明，一个暗。

——

后来：  
“鸣人，早餐不要吃泡面！你就不怕原本已经不怎么样的脑子变得更傻吗？”  
“喂，鸣人，今晚把文件写完再去睡觉，明天我去找卡卡西的时候帮你一并带过去，你可不要再想拖你们组的后腿。”  
“吊车尾的，你能不能不要一时兴起拉我出去吃宵夜好不好，我明天早上可是还有任务要去做。”  
“我看你真是疯了，不要买这么多泡面，多买点健康的食品不好吗？呕，我可不想和满嘴泡面味道的人接吻。”  
“这是你的苦无，你的护额和你的便携绷带，这次又要出几天的任务？”佐助把东西一件件递给鸣人之后，抱着胳膊靠在墙上看着他。  
“大概一周。”  
“哦。”  
“‘哦’？‘哦’算什么啊！你不会想我吗？”鸣人抗议。  
“你走了我就可以一个人睡了，希望你在外面再待两个星期。”佐助满不在乎地清理起了指甲缝隙。  
“哇，过分……不过现在离集合还有一个小时，我们干点什么吧，我要一次性把这一整周的份额都用掉！”鸣人提议，把刚刚系上的装备全部一件件踢掉。  
“哈？一个小时就想要一口气用掉一周的分量，你是兔子还是什么？”  
鸣人笑了一下，结出一个印，影分身出了另一个自己。佐助的脸色顿时变得很难看，但鸣人却不满足于此，还切换到了九尾模式，用力地抱住了佐助。九尾模式的鸣人让佐助刺疼了佐助的眼睛，佐助挠着鸣人的脸让他滚远一点。  
“喂，不要弄出须佐啊？只有一个小时了我们必须尽快……”  
“啊啊啊啊？？”  
……  
五十四分钟，还有六分钟集合。  
佐助倒在床上，连抬起一根手指的力气都没有。鸣人一脸餍足地用枕头把佐助包裹在中间，替他盖上软绵绵的被子。临走前，鸣人吻了吻佐助汗水已经风干的额头，贴着他的耳朵说：“我走咯。”  
此时已经半昏迷的佐助哼了一声：“快点回来，在家等你。”  
等佐助醒来的时候鸣人已经不在了。佐助从床上爬起来，穿上之前被脱掉随意丢在一边的衣服。他从书柜的一角抽出了一本笔记本。那不是佐助的日记，只不过是平常一时兴起才写下的采购记录而已。不过佐助翻到后半本的某一页，从那一页开始，单纯的数字记录变成了大段大段的文字记载。  
“XX日，鸣人向我求婚了。应该说，向你求婚了。”  
佐助又读了一遍这篇日记，在同一页，夹着一枚易拉罐的拉环。  
在那边的佐助穿越到这里的时候，这里的佐助也去到了另一边的世界。在他和鸣人扮演情侣的时候，自己也和那边的鸣人扮演着朋友。  
在日记的最后一页，他写道：“如果下次还有机会，我想知道更多关于你们的事，世间果然是充满着可能性的。”  
佐助看着那一行字，把日记合上，将拉环放在手中把玩。  
“什么‘你们’……不管在哪个世界，鸣人都是鸣人，他对你也是同样的心情啊。”


End file.
